falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peacekeeper's Pass
An ancient pass, that has held a dark secret since the end of the war. An ancient nuclear missile, that crashed upon takeoff but never detonated. Now the ancient weapons lie dormant in the pass awaiting anyone who wishes to use its powerful potential to their advantage. History The history of the Peacekeeper's Pass goes all the way back to the Great War, when America in her scramble to strike the People's Republic of China she launched nearly every missile within her arsenal and thus sent a flood of nuclear weaponry down on the cities of the PRC. However, one of the thousands of missiles that leaped into the air and flew towards the PRC suffered a malfunction in its navigation systems that promptly sent it careening into the ground. However, due to the missile's safety functions, it didn't detonate. Instead, the missile lay where it had crashed for generations to come until one day a single man, using the canyon to avoid the warring factions that occupied the Northwestern Corridor. When he came upon the missile he was shocked by the find and intrigued by the potential. The business potential that is. He quickly went and retrieved his compatriots and brought them to show his find, his compatriots, in fact, were a group of arms merchants who were eager to make the nuke fully weaponized again and then promptly sell it to the highest bidder. However, they realized that if they went around telling people that there was an arms merchant company moving into the canyon, people were bound to get suspicious and see what pre-war arsenal they had uncovered. Thus, as a way to elude the prying eyes of others, they formed The Glowing Ones a pseudo-cult of ghouls who worshiped in the canyon. The group immediately set about gathering workers, technical experts and of course ghouls to help get their project underway. Within a few weeks, they had a team of electricians, wasteland scientists and other supposed experts working on the hulk of a missile, all in the quest of reactivating it. To guard their operations, they placed ghoul sentries on the outskirts of their canyon to ward off nosy travelers and locals. However, these sentries couldn't guard every inch of the canyon and soon the news that there were a group of men working on the hulk of an old missile in what was then known as Dead Man's Pass began to spread around until it came to the attention of The Diamondbacks. An imperialistic, but the well-meaning bunch of militiamen (devoted to the eradication of slavery, and oppression along with the bringing of peace to the Corridor). These men took to this news and decided to put a stop to whatever was going on within the canyon and thus sent a "battalion" of 120 men and women to take the canyon by force from the Glowing Ones. Their expressed objective is to take the hulk and secure it from being used by the wrong people, but their goals are likely a little bit less humanitarian. After several weeks of combat, the Glowing Ones were chased off and the Diamondbacks took control of the Pass, fortifying the pass they began to pick up where the Glowing Ones left off. Weaponizing the old nuke, not for sale, but for their own uses, likely to use as something to blackmail the other factions into obeying them with. Control The pass is under the nearly complete control of the Diamondbacks, who have fortified its entrances heavily. However, the various other factions of the Northwestern Corridor, for the most part, stay out of the pass, to face the threat of running amok of the Diamondback's defenses. Layout The Pass is exactly as its name implies, a long pass that stretches on for miles in the Corridor. At points, the pass can be as narrow as a few yards across and as wide as five miles across. The missile crashed in the widest section of the pass. The Pass itself is just over 95 miles northeast of La Ciudad Federal. Category:Sites Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico